<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fangs and Crosses by robotsex</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29890680">Fangs and Crosses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotsex/pseuds/robotsex'>robotsex</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Altar Sex, Begging, Biting, Blow Jobs, Christianity, Gay Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Religion, Religious Guilt, Religious Imagery &amp; Symbolism, Restraints, Semi-Public Sex, TWO IDIOTS, Vampire Bites, damien is ftm but like its not important for this fic, vampire kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:21:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29890680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotsex/pseuds/robotsex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Joseph has finally found a way to get Damien to go to church.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Damien Bloodmarch/Joseph Christiansen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fangs and Crosses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damien’s tongue slotted into Joseph’s bare collarbone, searching for the perfect place to leave a mark.  His pink button-down had been discarded onto the floor, while the other man stood fully dressed in his typical ornate clothing.  The pastor’s quiet whines were amplified by the empty church, ringing throughout the chapel.  The odd pair had begun this routine months ago, with no clear intention of stopping.  Every Sunday that Joseph got Damien to go to church, Damien could do whatever he pleased with the man.  In hindsight, perhaps the pastor had made the conditions of the agreement a little too broad.</p><p>Every Sunday, Damien had insisted on defiling him on the altar after everyone had left, and who was Joseph to go back on a promise he’d made.  Deep down the man enjoyed being spread bare before the heavens like this, though would never admit it to the man currently sucking at his skin.  Bright red marks began blossoming on his skin, just where the vampiric man knew his shirt would cover.  Joseph gasped loudly at the pleasant pain spreading across his chest.  Another secret between just the two of them.</p><p>“Darling you may want to lower your voice.  God is always watching after all…”  Damien spoke the words with a warm smile, though the blonde knew the devilish intentions that they carried.  Joseph’s fingernails dug into the wooden edge of the altar, leaving indentations that hopefully wouldn’t be noticeable to anyone who wasn’t looking for them.  Somehow being treated like the pervert he was made him want to fall deeper into his pleasure.</p><p>The pale man wrapped a snow-white hand with sharp black nails over his mouth, silencing his whines and moans.  Sunlight was streaming in through the stained glass windows, casting both of them in rainbow hues.  Damien’s mouth refocused itself right where the pastor’s neck met his shoulders and sunk his sharpened fangs into his flesh.  Ruby red buds of blood began spilling from Joseph, allowing the gothic man to engage in his vampire fantasy.  Damien sensually ran his tongue along the wound, lapping up the metallic tasting liquid as if it were ambrosia.</p><p>His hand fell from Joseph’s mouth, allowing him to speak.  “One day you’ll suck me dry you know.” The man half-joked.  Damien had done this act time and time before, both to the pastor and their other neighbors.  Joseph would be surprised if the man hadn’t had a taste of all the other dads’ blood yet.  But the blonde man never told him to stop, if anything he encouraged it.  His hand tangled itself in the other man’s long black hair, pushing him closer against his neck to let Damien feed.</p><p>“Well for a holy man you seem to enjoy the tongue of a snake such as myself.”  Damien removed his mouth from the pastor’s neck as the blood stopped flowing, and pushed him further onto the altar.  Now Joseph’s back was completely flush with it, his legs wrapped around Damien’s waist for support.</p><p>The gothic man dipped his head down to meet Joseph’s bare chest, raven locks pooling around the blonde’s shaven torso.  Damien’s long tongue emerged from between his pale lips and connected to the pastor’s pink nipple.  He swirled his tongue around the small bud before lightly pinching it between his sharp teeth.  Joseph’s head threw back in pleasure, releasing a sharp breath between his clenched jaw.</p><p>“Please,” Joseph choked out in a moan, “I need you, Damien.”  The gothic man smirked with delight and narrowed his piercing purple eyes devilishly.  His tongue connected once more to Joseph’s supple skin, and he began dragging it down the length of his torso.  He could feel each of the pastor’s ribs against him, then the long expanse of his smooth stomach.  Finally, the dark-haired man reached the blonde’s belt.</p><p>With delicate hands Damien swiftly undid the buckle and pulled it off, holding it in his pale hands.  “Your wrists please my dear.”  The gothic man coaxed sweetly, motioning him to place them near him with a slender finger.  The pastor placed his wrists together between the length of his belt, lifting his back slightly off of the altar to examine the man’s handy work.  Damien quickly tied his hands together with a speed and accuracy that can only be gained from experience.  The gothic man then took his arms and arranged them so that they were affixed to a large wooden cross carved into the front trim of the altar.</p><p>Damien took a step back to admire his work.  The pastor looked almost angelic laid out and blushing for him.  The man’s expression could only be described as lustful.  “Please don’t tease me any longer, I don’t know how much more temptation I can take.”</p><p>“So eager to fall to your fleshy desires.  It’s truly a wonderful sight.”  Damien’s mouth now rested an inch away from Joseph’s bulge, unfortunately still clothed, and his hands gripped onto his sides near his naval.  Almost with a sense of showing off, the gothic man used his teeth to undo the pastor’s button and fly his warm breath further arousing him.  The dark-haired man’s hands then swiftly dragged his trousers and briefs below his knees, causing his cock to spring upwards, almost hitting Damien’s face.  He stood up and drew his head back, grasping at his long black hair and loosely tying it into a ponytail to prepare for what would soon occur.</p><p>Golden hair decorated the base of his member, and the tip dripped with precum.  Damien excitedly licked a stripe up the underside of it, causing Joseph to thrust his hips hungrily into the air.  The gothic man wrapped his hand around the bottom of his penis, holding it firmly in his grasp.  With his other hand, he cupped his testicles moving them around in his palm.  Joseph began to whimper with want, urging the other to continue.</p><p>Damien placed a chaste kiss on Joseph’s leaking tip, covering his lip in the clear liquid.  The pastor’s arms pulled against the restraints as his head rolled back once more, throat bobbing as he let out another loud moan.  The church echoed the noise, almost as if it were a beautiful hymn sung out by a choir of cherubs.  Damien slotted his tongue against the pastor’s slit, driving yet another wave of pleasure through his body.</p><p>Then all at once, Damien took the man’s length to the very back of his throat, his lips wrapped around the base as his nose pushed against Joseph’s waist.  The blonde’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, his pleasure becoming too much to bear.  He could feel the heat pooling at his center as the pale man slowly dragged his mouth off of his cock, a line of drool connecting them.<br/>Yet again Damien dawned a mischievous smirk as he continued what he had started, now bobbing his head up and down on Joseph’s member, one hand wrapped around the shaft in a firm grip while the other continued to fondle his balls.  The pastor was panting heavily, his face now fully flushed as sweat dripped down his skin.</p><p>“Damien… I’m about to…” Joseph choked the words out between heavy breaths and small moans.  Almost immediately the gothic man removed his mouth from the blonde.</p><p>His thin fingers moved down and now closed around the very bottom of Joseph’s shaft in an attempt to contain his growing pleasure.  “Not yet my love.  I want to hear you beg loud enough so that the heavens may hear how scandalous their innocent lamb has become.”</p><p>	Joseph could not care less about heaven or hell at the moment, only his own pleasure.  It had begun to eat him from the inside out, the heat in his groin becoming unbearable.  “PLEASE!” The pastor shouted, ringing throughout the entire church.  “Please Damien, let me cum!”</p><p>“Of course my darling.”  The gothic man’s face was now only a couple of inches away from his cock, and his warm breath felt godly against the pastor’s member.  Damien released his hold on Joseph and with a whisper, he let out a single command.  “Cum for me Angel.”<br/>The blonde felt as if a dam had broken inside of him.  His vision went white as his back arched sharply against the alter.  Spurts of his seed shot onto Damien’s face.  Some of it dripped into his open and waiting mouth, where he proceeded to swallow it.  The pastor was experiencing a pleasure he had never felt so intensely.  It almost felt like he was ascending.</p><p>After a few minutes of Joseph catching his breath, his eyes refocused on the dark-haired man.  He looked like the image of beauty standing before him covered in his cum.  A smile adorned his face despite his state.  “You’re amazing.” The pastor breathed out in amazement.  Damien grabbed a handkerchief from his pocket and begun cleaning himself up.</p><p>“Oh you flatter me too much,” the man joked as he began to undo the belt retraining his wrists.</p><p>Joseph stood with shaky legs as he leaned back and cracked his spine.  “I mean it.  I’ve never felt the way I feel when I’m with you…”  Damien helped him get back into his polo shirt.  As the pastor popped his head out of the collar the two stood face to face.  “I think I love you.”</p><p>Damien’s face immediately went beet red and his eyes shot wide open.  “Oh my.  I.  Oh wow.”  His lips lifted in a goofy grin before his lips crashed into the blonde’s.  The kiss was passionate and loving, not like their typical ones driven only by lust.</p><p>When they separated the pastor too was smiling as wide as he could.  “Back to your house?”  Damien didn’t even bother to reply, rather taking him by the hand and excitedly leading him out of the church.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>